


It’s AVengers... not AvenGERs

by Jholmes1224



Series: Hermione the Enchantress [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/M, Post Hogwarts, avengers meet Harry Potter, no pairings but maybe, starts at Thor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-02-24 15:33:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21880270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jholmes1224/pseuds/Jholmes1224
Summary: Post Hogwarts Harry and Hermione work for the ministry in their desperate attempt to hold the statute of secrecy for as long as possible after all that was exposed during Voldemort’s rise.When odd things start happening in America drawing attention to things people believed to only be things of legends and fairy tales (men in metal suits aside.) Kingsley sends Hermione to investigate what is happeningWhat was supposed to be a quick in and out mission turns into much more. Friendships are made as well as enemies.How far will they all go to protect each other?
Series: Hermione the Enchantress [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1885105
Comments: 22
Kudos: 155





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I told my self: “self don’t you dare start another story...” but alas here I am. My son has been in a Marvel kick lately and I have watched along thinking I would love a cross over with some HP 
> 
> Obviously I own nothing HP or Marvel 
> 
> Enjoy

He was sitting high above in his self proclaimed nest. He was on the late night watch, alone. Just how he liked it. He didn’t really understand this assignment per say but he did what he was told to do. 

The facility was nearly empty except for him and a few other security personnel that were working inside near the labs. They had a series of cameras set up to watch the hunk of metal to make sure that nothing happened to it or it didn’t let off any readings. They hadn’t had any movement on it since 2 days ago when a drunken Viking of a man broke in and tried to take it. But he, just like the 100s of others from the area couldn’t lift the item from the ground. He even saw them bring trucks and excavators in to try to pull it with no luck. It was almost like it was melded to the earth. 

He was drawn out of his thoughts by a soft popping sound. To his amazement a small woman walked in to the circle. She was waving her hand in a weird manor. He was about to say something to her when he heard her start to talk to herself. 

“Oh Hermione you are comfortable in the muggle world right?.. well of course I’m bloody comfortable I grew up in it didn’t I. ‘We’re sending you on a mission there. Oh ho but not in Britain where you are familiar, nooo we’re sending you to the States! New Mexico.. what happened to old Mexico? Probably melted off the bloody map... but did I say no, of course not. And what am I doing here. Looking for some kind of alien hammer?... I need a vacation.”

As odd as the situation was he had to stop himself from chuckling. She was obviously mad at herself and wasn’t afraid to scold herself for it. He watched as she waved her hands around the hammer like object still mumbling. 

He keyed up his comm as silent as he could to get a message out. 

“This is Barton, we have movement in the..” 

Right as he was speaking he watched with amazement as she reached forward and gripped the handle and with little to no effort she lifted the hammer from the ground. She spun it once in her hand before taking the massive hammer and sinking it into her tiny purse. He couldn’t stop him self. 

“What the hell!?” He said from his perched position and she startled before jerking her head up to look at him. 

Her mouth opened in a O shape and she paled significantly. She was going to speak when the alarms and sirens sounded. She looked back up at him with an apologetic expression. 

“I’ll bring it back. I promise, well.. probably.” She dropped a rock on the ground and the room was plunged into darkness. When it cleared she was gone. 

=============================

“There’s nothing. Every single camera and radar and every piece of technical equipment we own failed at the exact time the hammer disappeared. Don’t tell me it’s a coincidence!” Coulson demanded as he stalked through the lab. 

Clint sat on a table watching the lab rats scattering trying to come up with something to explain the lapse in data. 

“I’ve told you it was a girl, a young woman. No older than 25 for sure, small stature, brown curly hair and a British accent. She waved her hands around, picked up the hammer, stuck it in her purse apologized to me before vanishing into the temporary darkness. Phil it sounds crazy but I saw it with my own eyes. You got to trust me.” 

The lead agent stood staring at him for a minute deep in thought. 

“A brittish accent you say? Wasn’t that guy we brought in the other night foreign as well? Maybe we should ask him a few more questions....” he turned in his black suit and stomped out. 

==============================

“Harry what the actual hell have I gotten myself into. When I get home I’m going to Avada Kings. I swear!” She was pacing back and front I front of the mirror. 

“Calm down Mione and talk to me.” Her shaggy headed friend tried soothing her. 

“Ok,” she took a deep breath. “Unless I’m wrong, which we both know doesn’t happen often. I am currently in possession of Mjolnir.” 

At Harry’s blank expression she sighed and continued. 

“The Norse legend of Thors magical hammer. Which means if this is real, then the legends are real. And if that’s true then my entire world is spinning out of control right now. I mean literal Gods Harry! From other realms!” She was starting to hyper ventilate again. 

“I’m not even sure what to say. How do we find out for sure? I mean this is bigger than what Kingsley thought when he sent you right?” Harry was rubbing his brow trying to wrap his mind around what she was saying. 

“Loads bigger. The only thing I can think to do is get back inside shield. They’ve been studying it since it landed perhaps they know more. I just know that according to legend Thor and his hammer are never far apart, so there’s a good chance he is here. On earth.” She huffed and sat down. 

“If I find him I have to convince him to go back to Asgard. The last thing we need is people looking too close at fairy tales and legends.”

================================

Coulson had just left the small cell they kept him in to give him a moment to come up with a story as to why he was there. The agent had accused him of being a soldier or a gun for hire. He couldn’t even bother to correct the man that he was in fact a god. If he couldn’t lift his own hammer he knew he wasn’t worthy of the title. 

He sighed heavily and looked up with a start. There in the room with him was his brother Loki. 

===========

Hermione watched the two brothers speak and her heart hurt for Thor. He honestly believed everything Loki was telling him but Hermione didn’t. 

She tried to read him but quickly realized he was only a projection of himself. A very neat trick if she said so herself. But there was something in his eyes. That very Slytherin look that she had seen so many times before that let he know he was lying. Unable to see the hurt on the strapping Asgardian any longer she intervened. 

Stepping out of her disillusionment spell she placed a small hand on the god of thunders shoulders. 

Thor startled and even Loki looked shocked. The black Haired god immediately narrowed his eyes trying to understand what and who he was looking at. 

“I am sorry to interrupt this family reunion. But if you will come with me your grace we need to get you out of here.” 

Thor was still too shocked and couldn’t form the words to speak to her. She was looking down at his restraints when Loki spoke. 

“Who are you?” 

She didn’t respond as she pulled her wand and released Thor from his bindings. He looked up at her with wide blue eyes. 

“A magic weilder.” He gasped. 

She gave him a small smile and nodded reaching for his hand. 

“A witch, I believe is legends are to be trusted your mother was raised by witches. However now is not the time for stories. We need to leave before they come back for you.” 

She reached her hand into her bag pulling the hammer out to hand it to him. Loki has moved next to Thor and they both looked as if their eyes would explode from their sockets. 

“I do believe this is yours?” She said as she tried to hand Mjolnir to him. 

“How are you.... what are you. What is happening?” Loki’s stuttered most ungracefully. 

Thor was shaking his head. “I cannot lift it anymore. How did you get it?” 

The door to the cell shook a clue someone was about to enter. She shot a panicked look to the two gods. 

“Oh bollocks.” She said as she jumped forward and wrapped a hand around Thors. 

“I’m sorry about this!” She twisted and the two disappeared with a crack. 

=================================


	2. Chapter 2:

With a crack they appeared in the middle of her rented hotel room. She immediately started apologizing. 

“Oh goodness I am so sorry. Do you feel alright? Most people get nauseous their first time apparating.” 

To her surprise he was standing there fine with a small smile on his face. He didn’t seem any worse off. 

“It’s fine little magic weilder. I travel the bifrost often I am no stranger to the pulling sensation we just experienced. I do find it exciting you can do such a feat on your own. We can only travel with help from Heimdal our bifrost protector.” He explained as he looked around the room. 

She fidgeted nervously as he walked around. While his back was to her she pulled Mjolnir out of her bag and placed it on the table in front of her. 

“Look, I don’t want to be rude, believe me it has been an ultimate pleasure to have met you and to know of your existence. So please don’t take this the wrong way when I say you need to leave.” She muscled through her speech as he turned and looked at her curiously. 

“Right of course, I did meet a few midgardians when I first arrived I will rejoin them.” He said as he started towards her door. Eyeing his hammer as he passed. 

She startled and jumped to block his path. 

“No! No, that’s not what I mean. I meant you need to LEAVE. As in earth...” she drew a circle with her hands as if molding the planet. “You’re people and home are things of legends and myths, mine are as well. My people are recovering from a devastating war and cannot risk exposure. If the governments or people look too into you they may discover us in the process and I cannot let that happen.” She explained. 

“So please. Take your hammer and go back to Asgard. I’m literally begging you.” Her big brown eyes were sparkling as she craned her head to look up at him. 

Thor looked at her in pity. He could see she was tired and afraid worried for her people. He tried to see what it was about her that allowed her to lift Mijolnir. What made her worthy. 

“My lady magic wielder, I am sorry. I was exiled here by my father, it is not as simple as returning. My brother Loki has told me my father passed and he is unable to undo his last act as king. My lady mother does not wish for me to return. I am no longer worthy of Mjolnir and thus cannot even lift it. I have no where to go and even if I did I have no way to get there. I don’t want to be a threat to you and your people but I have to remain on Midgard.” He said sadly taking a seat on her desk chair. 

She knelt next to him her heart breaking from the pain she could see on his face. 

“Oh Thor. Loki was lying to you.” She said soothingly. 

His blue eyes shot up to look at her. They were wide and watery. She could see the onset of emotions run through them. From hope to distrust to curiosity back to despair. 

“How would you know?” His emotion thickened voice asked. 

“I’m my world we call people like Loki Slytherins. They are cunning and ambitious, calculating and have a tendency to be cruel. The way he watched you for your expression when he gave you the news about your father. I have seen that expression so many times, he wanted to feed off your pain.” She put a comforting hand on his broad shoulder. 

“I don’t know how much of the legends are true but Loki is a trickster god. I wouldn’t take his words with more than a grain of salt; brother or not.” She sighed. 

“Is there anyone you could reach out to? Are the story’s about Lady Sif and the warrior three a real thing?” She asked with a small smile that he returned when he lifted his head. 

“Aye, finest group of warriors in all of the nine realms.” He sat a little taller in pride. Then his eyes lit up as he spoke again. 

“If Loki is up to something they will find me. Heimdal is loyal to the throne but his first allegiance will always be to Asgard. He would assist them if he thought Loki was a threat.” 

She smiled at him until his words sunk in then she grimaced. 

“Oh Merlin! That means more of you might be beaming down to earth. Oh goodness. We need to be there!” She stood up in panic. 

“Beaming down?” Thor asked puzzled. 

She waved him off grabbing her bag and putting the hammer into it. Then turning to take his hand. 

“Muggle expression from a show about space. Hold on!”

==============================

They reappeared again outside of the building Jane and her team were using for research. Hermione cast a spell and Thor laughed out loud as a silvery otter leapt from the tip of her wand and waited for her instruction. 

“Find Harry Potter. Harry use the port key and come to me now please. There are more Asgardians headed our way and I will need you to help me clear this town of civilians. See you soon.” She told the otter and it leapt away from her disappearing off to the side. 

Less than a minute later a crack signaled Harry’s arrival. He was beast over at the waist trying to keep the contents of his stomach where they were. 

“Bloody hell Mione. That will never get easier for me.” He said finally straightening up. 

She giggled. “Harry id like to introduce you to Thor Odinson, Thor this is my best friend and fellow magic weilder Harry Potter.” She gestured between the two men who shook hands amicably. 

She wanted to laugh at the size difference between the two men but was able to hold it back. Harry looked like a child next to the god but she knew size wasn’t everything. 

“Ok I suggest we go inside and wait. I’ll see if we can tap in to Shields coms and see if they have seen any new arrivals.” She pointed to the building. 

“I only ask Thor that you introduce us as being your friends from Asgard. If we are forced to do magic I want them to think we are not from this world.” 

Thor was eager to go along with her suggestion and once they were inside introduced her and Harry as his friends from home. Harry and he stayed close to Darcy and Jane while Hermione went to Dr. Selvig as she mentioned checking to see what Shield knew. Selvig was happy to assist as Shield had recently taken all of their research and Hermione couldn’t help but cringe at the thought of someone taking her lab from her. 

=================================

A few hours later they were interrupted in their process by a ground shaking explosion. From their spot they could only see the smoke in the distance, Harry and Hermione both planned on apparating over to see what the issue was when there was a bang on the windows. 

The group looked up to see the faces of lady Sif and the warriors three all dressed and ready to fight in their asgardian battle gear. Hermione quickly transfigured her and Harry a set of robes that would blend in better with their style of dress. She pulled the hammer from her bag before pulling Thor over to her. 

“Harry and I are going to see if anyone at the explosion site needs help. I’m leaving this here for you.” She pointed to Mjolnir and he shook his head. She grabbed his hand to stop him forcing him to look down at her. 

“Listen, I know you think you aren’t worthy anymore and you’re in pain, but believe me everyone alive has those feelings from time to time. You made a mistake, don’t let it define you. Be the man your father knew you could be with or without the hammer. Get as many people out of town as you can. Protect those who can’t protect themselves. That’s what makes a Hero Thor. Not a hammer or a cape.” She leaned up and gave him a small kiss on the cheek before reaching out for Harry and they both disappeared with a pop. 

Jane, Darcy and Dr. Selvig looked amazed. The four Asgardians looked impressed and a bit confused but Thor waved them off. 

“Like a portable bifrost.” He told them and then got closer to whisper. “If anyone asks they are one of us. I’ll explain it all later.” The warriors all nodded in understanding. 

=================================

When Harry and Hermione landed at the explosion site they say the wreckage of cars around them. In the distance they could see the source of the explosion, a giant robot type creature making its way towards the town. They quickly scanned the area for survivors. 

Hermione approaches a man laying on the ground and went to assist him. 

“Sir, are you alright, can you stand? If you hold on to me I will help get you out of here.” She said slowly and calmly. 

He shook his head at her. “Get the others out first please. There are others in worse condition. I’ll be fine here for now.” She nodded and helped Harry round up the others. 

After a few minutes they had transferred them back to the shield base dropping them all out front. She sent Harry to help Thor evacuate the town as she went back for the last man. 

“Ok sir, you’re up. This may be a bit disorienting but I promise it’s safe. Your facility has been notified and are helping your injured now.” She held out a hand for him and he smiled at her as he took it to stand. 

“Hermione I take it?” He asked her and she froze looking over at him in shock. 

He held up his hands as if to say he wasn’t a threat. “I just assumed. You made an impression on one of my agents the other day. He described you as small and brittish, but kind. And well that seems to fit you to a tee.” He shrugged. “I’m not sure what exactly is going on but thank you for helping my team. You have an ally at shield if you were to ever need one. I’m Phil Coulson.” He held his hand out and she shook it. 

“It’s nice to meet you Mr. Coulson. I am Hermione. If you’d hold on to me for a second I’ll reconnect you with your team.” She said and held out her arm which he took. 

They swept off and reappeared outside of the shield base instead of inside where she dropped the others. 

“I hope you don’t mind me not going back inside right now. After dropping off the others I’m sure they are waiting for me. Please be safe Mr. Coulson. We will handle whatever came through the bridge, but Shield may need to send a clean up crew. You should also return Dr. Selvigs and Janes research to them. It’s not their fault they got caught up in the middle of this.” She looked at him almost chastising. 

“Until next time Mr. Coulson.” She said as she twisted away leaving Phil to stare at the dust cloud in awe. 

===============================

Hermione reappeared just as the metal beast shot a beam of fire into a store window. She watched as the four warriors fought it as Harry and Thor helped the others to escape. 

She did what she could to slow its progress. Throwing cars and debris into its way wasn’t working and her immobilizing spell would only hold for a few seconds before it was able to burst through. She looked behind her to see Harry struggling to hold a shield around the small group that remained behind. 

She stopped her movements and ran to help Harry. Throwing her self next to him and erecting her own shield before his fell completely. Behind her Thor put a comforting hand on her shoulder before stepping out around them. 

“Brother whatever I have done to wrong you I am truly sorry, but these people are innocent. They don’t deserve this, spare their lives and take mine.” Thor said as he slowly approached the metal giant. 

The robot like creature powered down no longer shooting the beam of fire at them allowing Hermione and Harry to finally take breath. The giant turned as if it was leaving before quickly spinning back around and smacking Thor with all its power. His body flew through the air like a rag doll before crumbling into a heap in front of them. 

“No!” Was shouted amongst the group. Hermione crawled for him trying to access any healing spells that may help him. Harry joined her side to just pull her away knowing there wasn’t anything they could do. She cried into Harry’s shoulder as Jane cried into the chest of their fallen friend. 

“My lady it is leaving. Do we follow?” Fandrall one of the warriors asked her pointing to the retreating back of the metal giant that just murdered their prince. 

She nodded before trusting her voice. “Yes, it will have to take the bifrost it may be your only way home.” 

They were turning to hurry after the beast when a loud crack of lightning drew their attention and Thor stood among them now in his own battle gear holding Mjolnir proudly. He smiled at Hermione and she nodded with a small smile. 

He took off after the metal beast and fought it in the middle of town swept up in a whirlwind. When the beast fell Thor landed gracefully next to them. As soon as the dust settled around them all they noticed the swarm of black SUVs pulling up. 

“Let’s get you all to the bifrost before they stop you.” Hermione said nodding to the shield vehicles. 

“We will distract them. You all do what you need.” Jane said grabbing Darcy and making their way towards the middle of the road. 

“Thank you for your help Jane, Darcy, Dr. Selvig. Mr. Coulson said he will be returning your research I wish you the best of luck.” She said to them as she grabbed two warrior and Harry grabbed two as well. Apparating then away while Thor said his good byes and followed them. 

They landed in the desert and Thor called out for Heimdal. Hermione walked around the scorch mark from the bifrost in wonder. Commenting to Harry it looked like a bunch of ancient runes. 

“That’s fascinating Hermione really, but I think there’s a better time for all that right? The government will be here any minute. We need to disappear.” Harry said to stop her rambling. 

She blushed as she looked up from her research. She looked over at the warriors and Thor and smiled at them when she saw the clouds forming over head. 

“Thank you for all you did to protect the people here. I wish you a safe trip home and a blessed future.” She told them bowing some. The warriors responded in kind. Harry gave them all a friendly slap on the back while Thor came to say good bye to Hermione. 

“Thank you for all you’ve done my lady. You had faith in me when I had none in myself. Know you always have an ally in Asgard if you need one.” He said as he leaned down and placed a kiss on her cheek causing her to blush heavily. 

“Shut up Harry.” She said to her friend grinning stupidly as he took her arm. 

“Remember we were here with you. No magic exist on Midgard.” She looked to them all and nodded as Harry activates their port key and they disappeared.


	3. Chapter 3:

She sat across the large mahogany desk and tried to not fiddle with her skirt seam. Her fingers itched to do something as she sat and watched the Minister go over her report from her last assignment. She tried to look anywhere else in the room except for his face as the rapid rise and fall of his eyebrows as he read made her want to lose her lunch. 

“So Ms. Granger this is your final professional opinion on all of this then?” He finally asked his deep voice making her jump in the seat. 

She nodded her head yes. “Professionally yes Minister.” She said stressing the word. 

He let out a deep sign putting the folder down closing her report. Taking off his hat and reaching into his drawer to pull out two small glasses and a bottle of fire whiskey. 

“Ok Mione, now off the record what do you think?” He sighed slouching back into his chair .

She took the small cup with a smile. “Honestly Kings, I think I need to go back. They have things happening over there that walk such a fine line with magic that I’m not sure how MACUSA is handling it. The world is now officially aware of another world filled with advanced intelligent life. How much closer can we have them look before they find our world existing right next to theirs?” She asked taking a shaky drink. 

He nodded along with her agreeing with her opinion fully. The ministry had been keeping close eyes on shield for years, but things had finally escalated to the point where he didn’t believe watching would be enough anymore. 

“Are you up for this?” He eyed her over the rim of his glass. “It’s a big responsibility and I know it’s a lot to ask of you. But you know I will have your back regardless, as will a great deal many here you know.” 

She smiled at her friend and coworker fondly. There was never a doubt in her mind that they would throw her to the wolves, she knew that the moment Harry apparated to her in America without a question asked. She nodded at him. 

“I am Kings. To be honest I’m kind of excited. There’s so much to learn, and I mean not just about other worlds. From the little I saw shield has information on so much. I can’t wait to get my hands on it.” She smiled cheerfully. 

Kingsley chuckled at her enthusiasm. You could after all never describe Hermione Granger without mentioning her almost desperate need to learn. She was always leagues ahead of her peers and that didn’t stop once she left school. 

They worked out her final plans and hugged before she left the office. She would be port keying back to the states the next day, and would keep a running contact with them through floo and also the two way mirrors they possessed. 

==============================

Dropping down in the chair across from his superior he looked across the desk at the suited man. 

“Any luck finding out who she was?” He asked him breaking the silence. 

“None, intelligence is saying she came from Asgard with Thor, but I can’t believe that. Jane Foster said Thor introduced her and the other guy as a friend but that they had completely different accents.” Coulson said as he declined back in his chair. Running a hand down the back of his neck. 

Barton shook his head slightly. Mentally recalling the night he saw her. 

“I agree, I don’t believe she came from anywhere. I think she was here all along. I’ve used up all my contacts as well. Just having the name Hermione and an English to go by isn’t a lot. It’s not a common name but the closest I got was a scholastic award for a 10 year old 15 years ago, or a 45 year old woman in Sussex. And from what I can remember she couldn’t have been older than 20. So I’ve hit a wall.” He explained. 

“Yeah I don’t believe it either. Her and the other guy. They just seemed so human, they didn’t seem to have the hiccups the other visitors had with human language or slang. Plus she almost seemed genuine when she said she would see us again. I don’t know, maybe she will come to us?” Coulson shrugged off as he retrieved a few folders for upcoming assignments. 

Clint didn’t agree with the man though. He figured they had met in a once in a lifetime opportunity, a fluke. It was a thought that made him a little sad, in a world of Tony Starks he figured they could use a few more Hermiones. 

================================

If Clint knew how wrong he was it would have been funny. He had just strolled out of the building when out of the corner of his eye a figure caught his attention forcing him to stop and turn. 

He argued with himself. There was no way after all the searching they had done, the person they were looking for was sitting on a bench a few hundred feet from where they just had a meeting about her. It was almost like she was summoned by their questioning. 

He observed her for a minute before he went to approach. She was small, he remembered thinking she was before but being on even ground with her she seemed smaller. She had on a plain sleeveless blouse and a flowy red skirt. She was staring at the building as if it was an obstacle she had to take on. He could almost feel her nerves from where he stood. He watched as she chewed her bottom lip. 

Willing his feet to move he approached her silently coming around to approach the bench from the back. Her wild brown hair was blowing in the wind as he made his way to her. 

“You know staring at it won’t make it go away. It’s just a building. It won’t bite.” He teased. 

She barely flinched at the break of the silence, she didn’t turn her head to look at him. 

“The building may not bite, but I haven’t come to a decision about its inhabitants.” She said as she nodded towards the empty seat next to her. 

He walked around the bench and sunk down next to her. Noticing that up close she looked even younger. The small splash of freckles across her face only now noticeable. 

“For a while I thought I made you up. An illusion conjured from an over worked and sleep deprived brain. If it wasn’t for the missing hammer I would have thought it all a strange dream.” He told her honestly and she finally swiveled in her seat to look at him and give him a small smile. 

“I am rather sorry about that. If it makes it any better I had no idea what I was walking into. It felt like a dream to me as well when I realized what I was looking at.” Her eyes twinkled with humor. 

He returned her smile and they both turned back to face the building. 

“So what brings you here, or are you just a fan of park benches?” He asked. 

She shrugged smiling a little. 

“I came to see Mr. Coulson. However I’m having a bit of a mental dilemma. If I go through those doors and walk up to the receptionist desk it’s turning a new page and opening a new door I never thought was possible. And I can’t decide if that’s a good thing or not.” She gave him a sad smile. 

“I want to help, but autonomy is important to me, I don’t know if I breech those doors if I can keep it. I don’t want to be an experiment or a weapon. I want to be a helping hand that’s all. And looking at this place now and seeing the people come in and out that I have I’m afraid that won’t be an option.” She took a deep breath and straightened her spine. 

“I’m not afraid or unable to work from the shadows if I have to but well.... honestly I’m used to being a part of a team, being alone here in a new place just seems I don’t know lonely I guess.”

He was nodding along with what she said and could fully understand her thought process. The world didn’t take too kindly to things they couldn’t explain and Shield had a habit of collecting unique people and using them as their own personal assault team. He thought about the difference between this girl and Nat and couldn’t help but cringe. She seemed too pure to be in their world, there had to be another way. 

“I can take you in if you’d like. You wouldn’t have to register, you wouldn’t have to give your name. I know wats to avoid as many cameras as possible, but given what happened in New Mexico I feel like you don’t need to worry about them. I could get you in there to talk to Phil, and if you don’t like what he says, I can get you out.” 

They made eye contact and she nodded. 

“Hermione Granger.” She said as she reached her hand out to him. 

“Clint Barton. Pleasure to actually meet you.” He shook her hand and they stood together to conquer her fear. 

=================================

The knock on his door pulled his head up from the report. He called for them to come in and was surprised to see Agent Barton peeking his head through. 

“Barton don’t take this the wrong way, but seeing you once a day is plenty.” He laughed but was only returned a small somewhat strained smirk. 

“Actually boss, I’ve got someone here that was wanting to speak with you. I hope you don’t mind she didn’t make an appointment.” He stepped through the door holding it open for the curly haired girl to step through. 

“Hello Mr. Coulson.”


	4. Chapter 4:

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time jump: approximately 1 year

===============================

“Sound the general call. I want every  
living soul not working rescue looking  
for that brief case.” Nick Fury demands through the Wallis talkie. 

“Roger that.” Agent Hill answers. 

“Coulson, get back to base. This is a  
LEVEL SEVEN. As of right now, we are at  
war.” Fury says followed by a beat of silence. 

“What do we do?” Coulson voice comes though the coms. 

Fury stands there. Thinking. He looks up. On his face is sign of hope. 

“We’re going to call them in. All of them. That includes your little friend. She says she wants to help, I say we will need her. Plus Barton has been compromised. Once she learns that she may be more than eager to help get him back.” Fury states. 

Coulson takes a deep breath looking out over the wreckage of what was the Pegasus base. 

“I’m on it boss.”

===============================

“I thought the avenger initiative was scrapped, and that I didn’t even qualify for it?” Tony said as he was handed the file from Pepper who was given it by Coulson. 

“Well things change. We are at a bit of a global emergency now and we need all the help we can get.” Coulson states in his bored tone as he watches Stark plug in the file. 

The room is filled with the overlapping sounds of all the different screens playing sequences of the potential avengers. Pepper gasps and takes a step back as they take it all in. There is rapid gunfire, the hulk roaring, captain americas vintage footage and then one small screen among then all that catches Tony’s attention because of how different it is than the rest. 

“Who is this?” He says as he points to the small screen looking over to Coulson who to his surprise forms a small smile on his face. 

“That’s Hermione.” He states. 

“Uh huh, and what’s a Hermione?” Tony asks brow raised at the singular photo of the small woman smiling. There are no videos. Just a photo of the attractive young girl with wild curly hair. 

“She’s a friend of mine, a knack at research and development. Trust me she is an asset.” Coulsons tone was final and Tony just nodded along forgetting about the girl for now. 

=================================

The quinjet lands on the massive Helicarrier and Coulson steps off along side of Steve Rodgers. There are other small planes and helicopters landing and taking off around them. He looks up to see Agent Romanoff walking towards them. 

“Agent Romanoff.” He says in greeting. 

“Sir.” She replies then looks to Steve. “Captain.” 

“Is Hermione here?” He asks the red head. 

She shakes her head slightly. 

“I haven’t seen her yet, however I never do. She usually finds me. If you see her send her to me please.” Natasha answers as Coulson excuses himself and goes inside. 

“Did he ask you to sign his trading cards yet?” Natasha looks over at Steve and smiles mischievously. 

“Trading cards?” He answers confused. 

“Oh yeah Coulsons a bit of a fan boy. Has himself a vintage set, we thought he would swoon when he heard you had been found. Hermione teases him about having captain America Pjs.” She gives a hard laugh. It’s not joyful but it’s what comes naturally to Natasha. 

They walked closer when they notice another visitor standing near by looking over the vast area that is the helicarrier. 

“Dr. Banner.” Natasha calls out to greet him and he turns around smiles nervously at the pair. 

“Agent Romanoff, nice time see you again. And you must be captain Rodgers.” He says reaching out a hand to shake Steves. 

“Dr. Banner, I heard you might be able to find the cube?” Steve asks him politely. 

“Ah yes, hopefully. Is that all you heard about me?” Bruce says slightly uncomfortable. 

Steve waved him off with a warm smile. “Only thing I care about Dr. Banner.”

Bruce went to open his mouth to respond but all their attention was cut off by a feminine voice calling in their direction. They looked up to see a small form working her way quickly towards them in a jog, moving around the people with a purpose. 

“Nat!” The small girl yelled. Her brown curls blowing all over from the rough wind on top the carrier. 

“Oh thank God.” They heard Romanoff breath in relief as she left their side and met the girl in the middle. The two men who didn’t know the agent well, except for the fact the she was cold and no nonsense were surprised to watch the red head rush forward and embrace the brunette tightly. They stood together still in embrace while they were discussing something. When they pulled back they over heard the determined voice of the brunette say. 

“We’ll get him back. Don’t worry.” 

Steve was surprised to hear she was British, he looked at Banner to see if he knew who she was and he was watching the exchange with awe as well. 

“Gentlemen!” She says to them with a bright smile that makes both of the men smile in return. “If you could follow us please inside, it’s going to get difficult to breathe out here in a moment.” She laughs and it’s so light and airy that it takes a load of stress off of those around her. 

=================================

Standing on the bridge Steve gives Fury 10 bucks, referring to his earlier statement about never being surprised again. Fury walks over Banner and extends his hand. Banner, reluctantly shakes it.

“Doctor, thank you for coming.” Fury says as he shakes his hand. 

“Thanks for asking nicely. So, uh... how  
long am I staying?” Banned ask wringing his hands together nervously. 

Fury shrugs his shoulders nonchalantly.   
“Once we get our hands on the Tesseract, you're in the clear. We just needed all the extra hands we could get.”

“Where are you with that?” Banner asks as he makes his way over towards the screens that seem to be running different facial recognition programs. 

Nick Fury turns to Agent Coulson to explain, while Natasha Romanoff and Hermione sit together and eye an image of Clint Barton on a computer screen. They are speaking lowly to each other. 

“We're sweeping every wirelessly accessible camera on the planet. Cellphones, laptops. If it's connected to a satellite, it's eyes and ears for us.” Coulson explains as he points to which screen is doing what. 

“That's still not gonna find them in time.” Natasha sighs as Hermione takes her hand. 

“I’ve tried all my means of tracking sir, I can only assume either Loki has him cloaked or whatever has happened to Clint allowed him to retain his memories so he willingly took off his tracking rune.” The curly haired girl says next to Romanoff and Fury nods his head at her. 

Both Banner and Rodgers look confused, not understanding what she is speaking about. 

“You have to narrow the field. How many spectrometers do you have access to?” Banner asks trying to get back on topic of what he knows. 

“How many are there?” Fury asks one eye narrowed. 

Banner takes off his coat and throws it over his arm. 

“Call every lab you know, tell them to put the spectrometers on the roof and calibrate them for gamma rays. I'll rough out a tracking algorithm based on cluster recognition. At least we could rule out a few places. Do you have somewhere for me to work?” 

Fury nods. 

“Agent Romanoff, would you show Dr.Banner to his laboratory, please.”

Natasha nods and walks off, leading Banner down the hall.

“You're gonna love it, Doc. We got all the toys.”

Hermione snickers at her friends words knowing the redhead could care less about any of that stuff. She would rather every room be some kind of gym or firing range. After almost a year of training with her and Clint Hermione would rather never face the two of them in hand to hand again. 

“Miss Granger, get ready. When we find anything I’m sending you with Captain Rodgers.” Fury told her and she stood and left the room a confused looking blonde watching her leave. 

=================================

“So what do I need to know before we get there.” Steve turned to the small girl who had her eyes closed and fingers grasped tightly around her seat belt. 

For a moment there he could have sworn he heard her praying and was confused to how she seemed fine on the carrier but here in the Quinjet she was shaking like a leaf. 

“Well..” she started in a croak. Trying to open her eyes but slamming them back shut when the jet hit a bit of turbulence. 

“I’m not sure how familiar you are with Norse mythology. I don’t imagine it was a popular unit of study back in your time, but Loki is a literal god. The god of mischief. He is sly and cunning and excels in tricks and illusions. Therefore he is very dangerous.” She said seriously now. Finally turning to look at Steve. He was a bit taken aback of how much she reminded him of Peggy now. He was certain it was the brown hair and British accent, but he wasn’t leaving out the fire he could see that resides behind her eyes. 

“So he is stronger and faster than normal people right?” He asked her and she nodded. 

“Much stronger, well than me at least if his brother is anything to go by. I’m not really sure what the extent of your strength is..” she said as she looked him up and down slowly brushing prettily when she noticed what she did. Steve just smiled at her not wanting her to be embarrassed. 

“But outside of strength and speed he also has some mystic powers. He can create illusions and clones of himself. So if you go against more than one of him it’s best to treat them all like they are real, but try to listen for me. I’ll try to weed out which is the right one and point him out to you.” She sat up a little straighter before continuing. 

“Also stay away from his staff. Whatever he did to compromise our men he did using it. And until I can study it up close we don’t know how to reverse it.” The jet shuddered again and she gave a small shriek as she gripped even tighter on the the belt. 

He let out a small laugh. 

“Afraid of flying?” He asked with a chuckle. “You seemed fine on the carrier..” 

She shook her head eyes closed tight. 

“I can’t tell I’m in the air on the carrier, here I’m constantly reminded it’s nothing but a few inches of metal and me free falling to my death. All my friends love heights and flying, but not me. They used to tear the Mickey out of me for it all the time, I’ve been trying to adapt but well, it’s taking time. I still relatively new to all of this.” She gave him a small smile as she worked on calming herself. 

“Ah a newbie. That’s me too. What’s been your favorite part?” Steve asked trying calm her nerves. 

She looked up at him and smiled widely. It was almost blinding. 

“Oh for sure it’s my mobile phone!” She said excitedly. “I’m mean sure the only people who ever call me on it are Nat and Clint and Mr. Coulson, but still! It’s so freeing to be able to call from anywhere anytime! And I can check the weather on it too!” 

Steve couldn’t control his facial expression he knew, and so he gave the girl a very particular look. Since he had been back he had quickly learned of cell phones and the many many things they were capable of. But also that they had been around since the 80s in one way or another. He felt his mouth open and close more than once before a snicker from the cockpit drew his attention. Natasha having overheard the conversation was laughing. 

“Cap where you are literally from the forties where Hermione is from isn’t much better as far as technology goes.” She said back to the pair behind her. 

Steve looked at Hermione and raised a brow. “London?” 

She giggled. “No, well yes I mean I am from London, however I spent much of my life in rural Scotland we didn’t have access to anything like I have seen since starting at shield, and because of that technology and I don’t exactly get along.” She rolled her eyes and he chuckled with her. 

“Alright you two! We are here!” Natasha called back to them pulling the jet to slowing speed. The back hatch opened and Steve prepared for the jump. 

“Well, I will see you down there Captain Rodgers. Good luck to you, and remember don’t underestimate Loki.” She patted him on the arm before he stepped off the jet like it was normal behavior. 

=================================

Steve has just stopped Loki’s blast with his shield when he looked around to see exactly what Hermione had been speaking about. There was multiple copies of Loki all dressed the in the same ridiculous outfit. Which is rich coming from a grown man in a Stars and Stripes one piece. 

Loki was strong and fast. It seemed he could plan a second in advance for everything Steve was going to do and it was starting to frustrate him. He was flicking away he shield every time he threw it. 

Loki had just sent a blast towards the Jet when he heard someone cry out “Nat!” He finally took a second to look around and saw that somehow the entire area was now cleared of civilians. He had no idea how she did it in such a short time but he knew Hermione had to be responsible as she was standing there now in the open glaring at Loki. 

Steve turned his head to look back at Loki whose entire stance had changed. He was staring back at Hermione but unlike the glare she held, he was grinning, an almost giddy look on his face. 

“Oh what a marvelous surprise. I was hoping to see you again little magic wielder. Our last meeting was too brief and was constantly interrupted by my bafoon of a brother.” His smirk grew bolder. 

“Tell me are you here to take me in? Are you looking for me to surrender to you?” His voice was low and gravely and Steve frowned at how obvious he was at trying to be seductive. 

Hermione didn’t respond to his ploy she simply stood straighter and raised her voice to him. 

“Loki you either put down the scepter your self and turn yourself over willingly or I will make you.” She said coldly and Steve felt his brows rise. How this little spit of a thing thought she could take on a god that even he couldn’t take down was beyond him. He felt the corner of his mouth twitch thinking she reminded him of him preserum in the back alleys of Brooklyn. Scrappy little thing. 

Loki’s smirk grew cruel when the jets overhead speakers started blaring and a figure was rapidly approaching. Stark- Steve thought. Loki’s turned back to the small girl holding up his scepter. 

“We can continue this conversation later, just the two of us.” He drawled our as he lifted the scepter the blue glow growing brighter ready to shoot. 

Then in a moment things Steve would have never suspected happened. The scepter dropped to the ground when Loki was instantly wrapped with ropes. He was struggling trying to free himself when a blast from Tony sent him spiraling up and into the ground. Right in front of Hermione who he never saw move from her earlier spot. She was frowning down at the man when the ropes tightened around him and then took on a metallic sheen. 

Tony landed next to Steve and they gave a brief recognition to each other. Hermione had stepped away and was instantly on her coms speaking with Nat about the other civilians that needed to be taken to medical care and clean up. 

Nat came through on his com and asked for he and Tony to take Loki with them onto the jet. Steve looked over his shoulder at where Hermione was but she was already gone. He asked Natasha when he got on the jet but she waved him off saying that she would catch up to them sooner than later. 

Tony and Steve stood side by side watching as Loki looked concerned at the roof of the jet. The lightning crackling in the sky around them. They had no idea what he was talking about when he said he wasn’t fond of what came after, why would anyone be afraid of thunder? But that’s when the door opened and a giant cape wearing man stomped aboard grabbed Loki up and jumped out without a word spared to anyone. 

Tony was quick to follow reminding them that they needed Loki alive to get the cube back. Steve was strapping on a parachute when he heard Natasha on her coms telling someone their exact location longitude and latitude and that Thor was there. 

=================================

Steve has landed and just stopped Thor and Tony from going at each other. He had just told Thor to put down the hammer much to the protest from Tony who was saying he wasn’t reasonable. He watched Thor raise the Hammer and prepared himself for the worst. He felt his muscles tighten as he lifted his shield to protect himself but the blow never came. Instead they all heard a small pop and a soft voice. 

“Thor?” Hermiones voice cut through the air and froze them all in place. 

They heard the hammer hit the ground with a dull thud and the heavy stomp of Thor’s feet as he crossed the filled and pick up the small woman. Gripping her to him tightly. 

“Lady Hermione!” He said I to her curls. “It has been too long, are these men here with you?” He asked gesturing to the two behind him and she laughed. 

“More like the other way around, I’m with them. We’ve got a lot to catch up on, let’s get Loki to a secure location and then we can all talk this over with out any more violence or... destruction.” She said as she turned around and looked at the destroyed forest and then to the three men who all now looked a bit sheepish. 

================================

“Iridium, what did they need the iridium for?” Bruce asks the table of people around him. 

“It’s a stabilizing agent.” Tony says as he enters the room speaking lowly with Coulson about future plans together. 

“Means the portal won’t collapse on itself like it did at SHIELD.” He finishes as he dramatically walks around the bridge touching and pressing everything he can get his hands on making quips on the way. 

“The rest of the raw materials, Agent Barton can get his hands on pretty easily. Only major component he still needs is a power source. A high energy density, something to kick start the cube.” Tony says as he finally goes to take his place at the table. 

“When did you become an expert in thermonuclear astrophysics?” Agent Hill asks him skeptically. 

“Last night. The packet, Selvig's notes, the Extraction Theory papers. Am I the only one who did the reading?” Tony asks like the thought of them not doing so is appalling. 

Steve just rolls his eyes. 

“Does Loki need any particular kind of power source?”

“He's got to heat the cube to a hundred and twenty million Kelvin just to break through the Coulomb barrier.” Bruce says as if that’s common knowledge. 

Tony shoots him finger guns with a wink. 

“Unless, Selvig has figured out how to stabilize the quantum tunneling effect.”

Hermione can’t help but scoff from her place at the table. Waving her hand around slightly in the air to make her point. 

“Well, if he could do that he could achieve Heavy Ion Fusion at any reactor on the planet.”

Tony looks over at her for the first time almost as if he had forgotten she was even there he gives her a winning smile. 

“Finally, someone who speaks English!” He says as he stands to approach her. 

He looks over at Coulson with raised brows. 

“Is this A Hermione?” He asks jokingly and gets a small smirk and nod in return. 

“Wonderful! I want one!” He claps his hands looking at her with glee. 

“If you’ll excuse me Mr. Stark. I know you spend most your time with robots and AI tech however I feel like I need to inform you I am neither, so I’m not an object to own.” Hermione said her brows pinched. 

Stark just grinned wider at her. 

“Oh and she’s firey too! I’ll take two!” 

Hermione glared at the man and exited the table saying she needed to check something in the lab. Tony turned around as if to ask what he did and was met with a few scowling faces. 

“You are quite brave upsetting her metal man.” Thor chuckles darkly. 

Tony gives him an odd look. 

“Yeah because I’m afraid of the quirky Brit that works in R&D.” He rolls his eyes with a small scoff. 

Thor almost gapes at him he is so thrown off. His eyes flash to Fury and Coulson then the rest of the team. 

“What does he mean R&D. Does he not know about her.” 

They are met with a laugh from Fury who is shaking his head. Nat has also covered her smile with her hand a fact both Bruce and Steve find concerning. Coulson is the one who actually answers. 

“Hermione is employed for shield in our research division, she also accompanied Natasha and Barton on most missions as an analyst. That’s the only thing written in her file. Shield offered her the same curtesy you did, her help for our secrecy. I imagine when Tony does catch on he will be quick with the apologies.” 

Thor just smiles at the mortals in the room with him. Oh they will learn soon and he hopes he gets to watch when Lady Hermione teaches the metal man a lesson on manners.


	5. Chapter 5:

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing Marvel or HP obviously

======================

There was a light tap on the door and she looked up to see Bruce standing in the door way giving her a sheepish smile. 

“Mind if I join you?” He asked her when she smiled back at him. 

“Of course Doctor it’s your lab, I should be the one asking you.” She stood straighter and stretched her back from having been bent over the scepter for so long. 

“Please Ms. Granger, what’s mine is yours. This place is much too big for just one person to work in. Plus you know what they say about two heads.” He chuckled coming over to stand closer to the table with the scepter. 

She smiled at him “Please call me Hermione Doctor Banner.” 

“Only if you call me Bruce.” He lifted a brow in challenge and she laughed a light airy sound. 

“Of course Bruce, so, let me show you what I have come up with so far.”

=================================

Loki was walking back and forth inside his glass cell. Suddenly, he stopped and turned towards the door where Natasha was standing silently. 

“Not very many people can sneak up on me.” He said with a slight head nod of approval. 

She shrugged her shoulders. 

“But you figured I’d come?” She asked not letting any emotion sleep into her voice. 

He nods with a smirk. “I did, if only to protect her. You thought you could take her place but it won’t work. If you want answers from me you send her in to speak with me. She will try to deny that she wants to, but we both know she is far too curious to let this go.” He looked up to where the cameras were. 

“I have so much I could teach you little one. The things I could show you will have you begging for more.” He purred from his cell. 

On the other side of the screen the men standing there stiffened. Thor had a white knuckle grip on his hammer and Steve had his hand in a tight fist. 

“Who is he talking about?” Tony asked the shield agents around him but Thor answered. 

“He seeks an audience with Lady Hermione.” 

“Why?” Steve asked although the pit in his stomach made him think he already knew. 

Thor let out a deep breath that sounded growl like. “He is intrigued by him to say the least. She captured his attention and that says a lot for someone like Loki. She was a myth to him and to find her very real and very attainable, well it became quite the obsession for him.” 

Fury clicked a button on the wall and spoke into the intercom. He requested Hermione join them at their location. Natasha had just joined them watching the screen as Loki sat peacefully in his cell. 

Hermione arrived at the door less than a minute later. She walked in with a smile that dropped when she saw all their expressions. 

“What is it. Why are you all looking at me like you’ve kicked my puppy?” She asked nervously. 

Natasha walked up and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. 

“Loki refuses to speak to any of us. He is requesting you.” She said with a tone of regret. 

Her eyes widened as she looked around the room. She tried not to stutter her next words. 

“What? Why? What would he want with me?” She seemed smaller when she spoke. Her words rushed out in a panic. 

“It seems like our resident trickster has taken a shine to you Ms. Granger. He refuses to speak with anyone else. We thought you could go in there and play to his ego a bit. Maybe get him to open up some.” Fury said and Hermione was instantly shaking her head and walking backwards. 

“No no no, that sounds like a terrible idea. Believe me I am NOT the woman you want working on this. I have a severe lack of skills in that Uhh department.” She said with a blush that flushed her cheeks down to her neck. 

She shot daggers at Nat who tried to cover up a smile with her hand. 

“We have no other choice Ms. Granger. He doesn’t want to speak to anyone else. So you go in there and you make him talk one way or the other.” Fury demanded and she scowled at him. 

“Fine, but you’ll see it’s pointless. The last time someone told me they loved me I said “thank you” so just remember thats the awkward girl you sent in when I return with absolutely nothing.” She huffed and threw the door open walking down to the containment room. Missing the silent chuckling behind her. 

Phil looked over at the grinning Natasha and raised a questioning brow. 

“That British lab geek you set her up with told her after three dates, completely freaked her out. She hasn’t gone out since.” She laughed at the memory. 

Coulson shook his head with a chuckle crossing another name off his mental list of potentials for his friend. 

Fury interrupted their laugh by pointing at the screen and turning up the volume for them all to hear. 

==================

“Lady Hermione. What a pleasure to see you again.” Loki said silkily while standing to greet her. 

She rolled her eyes at him approaching the glass. 

“Don’t look surprised Loki, you requested me so here I am. What do you want? Tell me where the cube is so we can get this over with alright.” 

He raised a brow at her tone but gave her a devilish smirk. 

“Now now my darling girl, let’s not rush. There are some things that are much more enjoyable to do slowly.” He leered suggestively at her and she scoffed. 

“Oh please, what did you expect you would accomplish there? I would just open your cell and crawl in lured but your pretty words and promises? I would just forget that you look to destroy the earth and I live here? Come on Loki, you are the bright one.” 

He placed a hand carefully on the glass in front of her, he stood much taller than she and had to look down at her. 

“I could take you away from here. The tesseract could show you so much knowledge. There is worlds among worlds for you to learn about. I could show you so much, if you’d let me. I am certain your mind would be pleased to see the things I have seen, felt the things I’ve felt...” his voice trailed off huskily. 

She shook her head an almost saddened look on her face. “You have been manipulated Loki. You have been influenced by not one but two infinity stones. Whoever gave you that scepter is no friend to you, the mind stone in it controls you almost as much as you seek to control others. The cube doesn’t contain knowledge it contains power, you are bright enough to know that no one should hold that. If it’s what I think it is no world is safe. And somewhere beneath that cold exterior that is you I think there is someone deep inside that still cares enough to not destroy the entire universe on an order.” 

His face paled and he stepped back a few feet only to regain his bearings and slam his hand against the glass in front of her. She refused to jump, not giving him the satisfaction. 

“You know too much, that’s a good way to lose that pretty little head of yours. Remember magic wielder when the time comes I gave you a chance and you refused me. When the rest of you are too busy fighting each Other to save this wretched little planet remember it was I that gave you the opportunity to be great and you treated me like a monster, when you brought the real monster aboard yourselves.” He hissed and she turned her back on his stomping out of the room while he was still bellowing behind her. 

She closed the door behind her and walked into the viewing room with a scowl on her face. Her hands were shaking so she hastily shoved them into the pockets of her skirt. 

“Well, I hope that was enough as I do not plan on returning in there thank you very much. Thor forgive me for saying this but I believe your brother has gone a bit nutters. I would blame over exposure to the mind stone, but honestly I think it may just be who he is. We need to get to Dr. Banner. Loki was talking about the Hulk, and I’m not sure what type of reaction prolonged exposure to the mind stone will ignite.” She told them all very plainly before leaving the room and heading to the lab. She heard the footsteps following not far behind her. 

=================================

“How’d it go?” Bruce asked when she stormed back in to the room. 

“Oh you know, just your typical lunatic villain trying to get inside my head. Speaking of which; maybe back away from the scepter for a little while. My research shows that as being powered by a stone called the ‘mind stone’ I think it may be able to effect us without us being aware.” She warned him and he took a step back as the others came through the room. 

“How are we on finding the tesseract?” Fury asked him. 

“The model's locked and we're sweeping for the signature now. When we get a hit, we'll have the location within half a mile.” Bruce told him turning the screen around for them to see the scan going. 

“Speaking of scans. I’ve done some myself, care to explain to us what phase 2 is Fury?” Tony said as he commandeered a monitor to show what his software had dug up. 

That started an argument amongst the group. Fury and Natasha taking the side that Shield is a top secret agency of course they monitor threats and have ways to dispose of them. Steve and Tony argued like children about the difference in their moral compasses. Thor was openly mocking them as being weak, while Bruce was angry that they were all being lied to. Hermione stood quietly over hand on her brow trying to fight off the pounding headache they were causing. In all the yelling she saw the scepter flash beside them. 

“Be quiet please!” She said to them but they ignored her talking over each other. 

“Hush all of you, I think it is responding to the tension in the room!” She was trying to raise her voice but it was drowned out in the room. 

“I SAID BE QUIET!” She yelled finally gathering their attention. She looked up alarmed to see both Natasha and Fury had their guns pulled and Thor had his hammer gripped in his hand. They were looking behind her. She turned slowly to see Bruce gripping the scepter looking confused. 

“Put your weapons down.” She said lowly. “Bruce it’s ok, just put the staff down.” She sighed when she noticed no one moved to listen to her. 

She ground her teeth and with a flick of her wrist the guns shot out of the agents hands and onto the floor behind her. The scepter was ripped from Bruce’s hand and into hers. She looked at them all with her best glare. 

“Now if you are all finished acting like children and will listen to me for a second! I believe the scepter sent out some type of signal. It was flashing when you all were yelling around it. It may have been some type of homing beacon, we need to let everyone know to be on the defense.” She said coldly as she say the scepter back down on the stand. 

Bruce, Steve and Tony all had matching faces of confusion and shock. Their mouths hung open like fish. 

“What the hell just happened. What did you do. What are you?” The questions poured of of Tony’s mouth and she just rolled her eyes at him. 

“I’m a quirky Brit who works in R&D of course.” She said cheekily and Thor laughed. 

“I think we need to split up, if they are coming for the scepter they are coming for Loki and we don’t need to leave him alo-“ she was cut off from her speech when an explosion erupted near the lab sending them all flying off in different directions. 

She looks up at the smoke and dust filled air to see that she landed down a level in the equipment bay with Natasha and Bruce. Nat was trying to free herself from the ruble while it looked like Bruce was trying to maintain in control. 

She got up and moved towards them levitating the steel beams of her friend freeing her. 

“Go Nat, go find Barton and bring him back to us ok. I’ll handle this.” She said looking cautiously over at the doctor. 

Natasha gave her a worried look before Hermione shook her head at her and gestures towards the exit. She turned and ran from the room evacuating anyone else she came across on the way. 

“Hey Bruce. It’s just you and I down here now. I know you are scared and you’re fighting your transformation but you don’t have to. You won’t hurt me ok. I won’t let you hurt anyone. Just relax and let go. It will be alright.” She said soothingly as she knelt down next to the doctor. 

He was panting harder now and she watched as his skin darkened and he grew into the hulk. She couldn’t imagine the toll the transformation took on his body and the swot in her wanted to be able to study it. 

The Hulk roared loudly and it echoed in the empty level they shared. The massive beast swung quickly to look at her. She stood as calm as she could and raised a hand up to him. 

“Hello big guy, my name is Hermione. I am not going to hurt you.” She said very calmly and slowly. 

“Hurt me?” The hulk scoffed his voice deep and loud as he leaned closer to her small form. 

Tentatively she reached a small hand up and touched his massive arm. She looked up at him and gave him a small smile. 

“I know you are so much bigger and stronger than me. That’s why I need your help. I know you are capable and smart, even if Dr. Banner sometimes disagrees. You should prove it to him, to them all by helping me. There are people on this ship who want to hurt us. Who are trying to hurt a lot of innocent people. Can you help me get them off this carrier?” 

The hulk looked down with surprise at the soft touch on his arm but fully understood her words. After all he wasn’t a mindless beast. He just acted in emotion. If this tiny witch needed help he would help her. She was the first person who didn’t try to hurt him or change him. He liked her. 

“Hulk help tiny witch.” He grunted at her and she rewarded him with a dazzling smile. 

“Thanks big guy! Now let’s get out there and help our friends!” 

================================

Tony and Steve were working to get the turbines back up and running. Fury and Hill were on the bridge fighting off a small band of intruders. Natasha has gone after Clint and the hulk was on the deck throwing off anyone who was trying to come in. 

Hermione was going to join the hulk again when Thor ran by her saying they only had Coulson in there watching Loki. She took off after him towards the weapon bay. Right before they got there two men stepped out and started firing. She quickly cast a shield charm and held it. 

“Go on! I’ll be right behind you!” She called over to Thor who gave her a worried look before turning around and running towards Loki’s cell. 

He entered the room just as Loki was exiting his cell. He yelled out and launched himself at Loki who crouched ready for the attack. Thor went straight through the false Loki as the illusion dissipated. The door to the cell slammed shut trapping Thor inside. Loki standing free on the other side gave his brother a disappointed face. 

“Are you ever not going to fall for that?” He said with a sigh as he made his way to the control panel. 

Thor angrily slammed his hammer into the glass making the cell react and prepare to drop him. He steps away from the glass shocked. Loki drags a hand down the control panel smirking at him. 

“The mortals think we are immortal. Shall we test that theory?” He muses as he plays around the buttons there. 

“Move away, please.” The calm voice of Coulson says surprising the dark haired god. 

Loki moves away from the switch, eyeing the weapon in the mans hand. 

“You like this? We started working on the prototype after you sent THE DESTROYER. Even I don't know what it does. Do you wanna find out?” Coulson taunts him finger on the trigger of the large gun. 

There was a gasp behind him as Hermione entered the room in such a flash that no one noticed her arrival until she was pushing Coulson out of the way. The illusion Loki in front of him faded as the real Loki struck with his spear missing Coulson but finding a new target in Hermione. 

Loki’s eyes widened with shock and confusion as he pulled back. The scepter covered in blood from the wound inflicted in her upper chest. She wobbled on her feet putting a small hand up to stop the bleeding but the blood poured through the pale fingers there. Loki took a large step back as she slunk to the floor in front of them. 

“NO!” Thor cried out slamming his hammer into the glass again this time hard enough to crack it. The cage released automatically and it started plummeting towards the ground. 

Loki looked from the giant cavern now in the room where the cell was to the paling face of the witch in front of him. He sighed and shook his head at the loss. 

“Do not forget you had a Choi-“ his words were cut off as Coulson pulled the trigger on the gun sending him across the room and through the next two walls with what looked like a beam of consecrated sunlight. 

“So that’s what it does.” He said before dropping the gun on the floor and rushing to Hermiones side. 

“Alright Granger. That’s enough heroism for the day alright. I absolutely forbid you to die for me you hear me. Thats an order. So I’m going to pick you up now and get you some help. You have to stay awake.” He told her as he lifted her in his arms bridal style and ruched her from the room. 

“This is Coulson I need medical immediately to me. I have Granger and she is badly injured. Meet me in the med bay one. Whoever is available.” He called into his coma as he rushed down the hallway demanding the girl in his arms stay awake. 

===============••••••••••••••=•••••••===

Coulson has just laid Hermione down on the table when the door bust opened and Steve and Tony walked in. 

“What happened to her? Where’s Thor?” Steve asked looking around for the god in question. 

“Loki got the drop on Thor, used an illusion to trap him in the cell. He tried the same on me and rabbited, Hermione pushed my out of the way and took the scepter in the chest for it. Thor saw it happen and attacked the glass, it made the cell fall. Hopefully he was able to break out.” He said as he watched a healer come in and rush to Hermiones side. 

A minute later Bruce walked in followed by Fury. Both looked wide eyed at the small girl on the table and the blood covered Coulson. 

“We’re basically dead in the air. The engines will get us home, but we have no communication or way to track the cube now. No way to track Thor either, and now my best agent is down. Can someone please tell me some good news.” He groaned as he ran a hand down his face. 

Before anyone could answer him there was a loud pop and a figure in a long cloak appeared in the room with them. 

“Oh you daft witch you’ve really gone and done it this time, smartest witch of our age my arse!” He sneered as he made his way over to the table Hermione was on shoving the medics around her out of the way. 

Finally broken from their surprise the others pulled their weapons looking at the intruder. Stark had his palm up his blaster charged and aimed at the blonde. 

“Who the hell are you and what are you doing here?” Fury demanded gun aimed at his head. 

The man scoffed and snarled at them. “Put your little poppy thingys down and stay out of my way if you know what’s good for you.” He said while pulling a wand and looking down at the brunette laid out on the table. 

“You look like absolute shit Granger.” He said with a sneer as he waved his wand to vanish her shirt so he could get closer to the wound. 

The feeling of cool air was enough to bring her to the present enough to focus on the new member of the room. The shock of platinum hair and the dark grey eyes made her sigh. 

“Malfoy?” She asked in disbelief. 

“Who else would it be Granger.” He rolled his eyes. 

“Oh great. I’ve died and gone to hell.” She said with a dramatic roll of her head that turned her line of sight enough where she saw the others still armed aiming at Malfoy. She lifted her hand to give them a small wave, the blood loss causing her to be more than a bit loopy. 

“You can put down your weapons. This is all just a terrible dream after all. Because no where in the real world would I be embarrassingly laying out on a table in my bra with the biggest prat in a century standing over me. What happened to my shirt Malfoy? You didn’t vanish it did you, it was one of my favorites..” she narrowed her eyes at him. 

He was waving his wand around in healing spells shaking his head at her. 

“It was ruined, you can’t get that much blood out no matter how many scourgifies you cast. Plus it was hideous. I see you still dress like a peasant. Not that I should be surprised. And like I said earlier you look like shit. You promised when you left for this Merlin forsaken country you’d take better care of yourself. What’s the point of the mirrors and felly tones if you don’t have them on you so you can be reached?” He pulled his wand back a small spattering of sweat on his brow now. He gestured at her. 

“Hey! I think that’s quite enough.” Steve’s voice said as he cut through Malfoys tirade. 

She was able to see much clearer now and looked over at the group that settled there. Watching her with concern. 

“Oh it isn’t close to enough. You almost died Mione! What would I tell Harry then? Oh sorry Potter, but well your sister is dead. Oh yeah she took a page out of your book and ran off to be a hero no doubt.” He said offering a hand to Hermione and helped her sit up.

He dug in his robe pocket and pulled out two vials for her to take. 

“What are these?” She asked weakly as she reached a wobbly hand out. 

“Pain and blood replenishing potions. Don’t say I never did anything for you.” He said as he helped her to drink them both. 

She took a long shaky breath as the pain potion kicked in. She looked down to see the stab wound that was right under her collarbone. A couple centimeters more it would have nicked her heart. 

“Oh Merlin that was close.” She said as she reached a hand up to touch the healing mark. 

“I owe you one Malfoy.” She said turning to look up at the blonde. 

“No Harry owes me one. He sent that blasted Stag into my lab saying he felt you get hurt. He was too far in a mission and demanded I come see what was wrong. Luckily for you I wasn’t busy.” He rolled his eyes. “Plus I still owed you for the wedding. Now we’re even.” 

She gave him a lazy smile that he returned before coming in to give her a hug. 

“Don’t scare me like that again Granger. Harry would be hopeless without you which means I would be miserable too.”

She laughed into his chest. Clearing her throat to address the room. 

“Sorry you all, this is Draco Malfoy. He is my brother in law and a right pain in the ass but you get used to him.” She shrugged a little ignoring the look Draco gave her. 

Looking up to see the faces that Bruce and Tony and Steve shared she sighed again. 

“We have magic. Draco is a wizard and I am a witch. It’s how we are able to do what we do, it’s how Draco was able to save me.” She explained to the shocked faces. 

“Well...” Draco broke the silence that fell on the room. “I think I have done my part for the day. I’m going to go talk to Harry, warn him about this attack. He will probably alert the MACUSA, stay safe Granger. Keep us posted and eat a sandwich, you’re too skinny.” He kissed her forehead before stepping away. 

“Oh and put a shirt on you hussy.” He winked and spun on the spot apparating away. M  
Hermione gasped and crossed her arms to cover herself. Just now remembering her state of undress. Coulson took off his jacket and gave it to her. Even though it was covered in blood at least it covered her. 

“So..” she said clearing her throat. “What’s the best way to get to stark tower?” She asked. 

Tony’s brows shot up. “Stark tower? Why there?” 

She explained the need for a power source to run the portal, and how Loki was just prickish enough to go after Stark like that. He would use his popularity against him as well as the populated area the tower was in. 

They formulated a plan to get to the tower to stop Loki. They needed to reload and change clothes before meeting out on the bridge. They were just about to leave the room when the door opened and Natasha peeked in taking a released breath when she saw Hermione sitting up on the bed. 

“I brought you a get well soon gift.” She smiled as she opened the door wide enough for Clint to squeeze through. He had barely stepped in the door before she sped across the room and leapt into his arms hugging him tightly. 

“Are you you again?” She asked and he nodded with a smile. 

“How did you do it?” She looked at Natasha. 

“Cognitive recalibration.” Natasha replied getting raised eyebrows from the group. 

She shrugged. “I hit him in the head really hard.” 

=================================


	6. Chapter 6:

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing HP or Marvel

“So a witch huh?” 

Once they were all seated on the Quinjet heading off towards Stark tower. She wasn’t surprised by the blunt question after all they had all stayed quiet and focused on the tasks at hand after Draco had disapperated. 

“Yes.” She answered with a laugh not knowing how much more she needed to explain. 

Tony was the first to ask another question. 

“But you aren’t green?” 

She shot him a glare. 

“No, and we don’t travel by bubbles or melt when people pour water on us. Although my hair does go a little flat.” She joked. 

“How did you get your powers? Sorry if that’s rude, just well it’s no secret Dr. Banner and I are products of serums.” Steve asked, looking apologetic in case he was crossing into too personal of details. 

She gave him a reassuring smile. “I was born with them. Magic is very literally in my blood. There are a few different classes of wizards. They are separated by basically how many magical people you have in your family. I am a muggleborn. Which means my parents were normal non magical folks. What I am is rare, there are only about 3 or 4 children a year born that are like me. See magic is genetic so there is a class called pure bloods which obviously means they are an all magical family. They have had magic since the beginning. But even so just like how two black haired people can still have a redheaded child sometimes genetics skip a member. Those people who are born to magical families but have no magic are called squibs. To be a muggle born it had to be the opposite of a squib. Somehow a genetic lottery had to line up where both your parents had some kind of distant magical relative. Most of the time a squib, and the magic on both sides lined up for you. Then the last group is the half bloods and that just means they are a mix of the two. Some magicals marry muggles, some muggle borns marry each other, it’s all basically an intricate web to try to further the population of the wizarding world while also avoiding inbreeding.” She snorted at their shocked expressions. 

“But we do fly brooms, I don’t though, we make potions over flames in bubbling cauldrons, we have familiars, the older generation wears robes and some even don pointed hats from time to time. We live in a separate world from you but still here on earth. It’s a struggle to keep the line drawn but a necessity. That’s how I found Thor to be honest. Before I came to shield I worked for my government and when we got alerted to possible alien tech they sent me to investigate. And when we realized that the legends were true and a real life Norse God was on earth, well we did what we could to send him back before anyone started looking closer at other legends.” 

“But you’re here now..” Bruce said. 

She rolled her eyes. “Yes. Because I am curious to a fault.” She groaned when Nat and Clint laughed at her. 

“I couldn’t sit back and just wait for the next thing to surface for us to hide away. I figured I could get ahead of it if I was in the organization. As for what will happen next now that my secret is out, I’m not sure. Our back up plan was to always claim I was enhanced. So hopefully that can still hold.” She finished as the city came into view. 

“But enough about me. Captain what’s the game plan.”

===========================

“Can your magic do anything with a nuke?” Tony's voice cut through the sounds of the fighting around her. 

Her eyes widened in panic. “No, nothing that I know of at least. Why?”

“We got one incoming.”

“I can close the portal!” Natasha yelled over the coms. 

“Then do it.” Steve grunted. 

“No wait!” Hermione cried. When the others voiced their confusion Tony cut back in. 

“She’s right. I have a nuke incoming. I’m going to drop it off as a going away present to our friends. Sabrina you get up on the roof and make sure Natasha has the green light to close it as soon as I let go.” 

They all gasped when they saw Tony grip onto a bomb and fly it into the wormhole. Hermione had apparated to Natasha and she was holding her hand waiting for a sign they were good to proceed. After a minute Steve said to close it. They couldn’t risk the bomb exploding out of the whole at the city. With a sob she nodded to Nat and together they pushed the scepter in to close it. When the beam disappeared they looked up in time to see a red figure fall from the hole. 

“Thank Merlin!” Hermione exclaimed. 

“There’s something wrong. He is not slowing down!” Steve yelled. 

Without thinking Hermione apparated to him in the air. But once she took a hold of him she realized they were falling too fast and turning in the air too much for her to focus enough to do it again. She was panicking as the ground got closer at an alarming rate when she heard a roar and felt herself and Tony being grabbed out of the air by a pair of strong green arms. 

He laid them on the ground. 

“Hulk save little witch.” The beast exclaimed. 

She smiled up at him. “You sure did big guy!” 

She turned to Tony seeing he still wasn’t moving. Steve had ripped off his mask and was reaching for a pulse. Thor reached his hammer up in an attempt to charge it with lightning that he was going to funnel into the suit in an attempt to jump start his system. But before he could the Hulk leaned down and roared loudly in his face. 

Tony woke with a start gasping for air and trying to get his bearings. He looked around at the odd group settled around him. The hulk looked proud, Steve looked worried, Thor looked confused and the little witch had tear tracks down her cheeks but was smiling brightly at him. 

“What happened? Please please please tell me if one of you kissed me it was at least the not so wicked witch of the East. I don’t know if I could take much more today. In fact let’s take the rest of the day off, hell let’s take the next few days off. There’s a place a few blocks from here. They serve shawarma, I’m not sure what that is but I want to try it.”

“We aren’t quite done yet.” Thor reminded them all and they made their way to Stark tower to see the last problem they had to take care of. 

===========================

Hermione landed in Stark tower with a crack and turned swiftly when she heard another behind her. Her face broke into a large grin when she saw the familiar shaggy black hair come into focus. 

“Well.. That was certainly one for the record books.” Hardy joked dryly as he wiped the sweat from his brows lowering his hand in just enough time to catch his curly headed friend as she launched herself at him. 

“Merlin Harry I was worried sick about you. I thought I saw the flare from shield knock backs a few times but I wasn’t certain. Is everyone alright? Did it go ok?” She pulled him back to look over him critically. 

He nodded pulling her back in for a longer hug. 

“I’m fine Mione. I was the one terrified for you. We managed to get over half our aurors here in time and we set up a perimeter around the island with MACUSA. It was the best we could do within the time we had to keep it all contained. We were all disillusioned so there weren’t any witnesses. Besides it was literally raining aliens, so it’s not like the day could have been any weirder.” He chuckled. “However at one point in time I could have sworn I saw my best friend who won’t even hover on a broom at home apparate onto a flying alien motorcycle so perhaps today has just been a strange dream.” He kissed her forehead. “I’m glad you are alright. When I felt you get hurt... Godric Hermione I have never been so afraid. And the fact that Draco wouldn’t tell me how bad it was let me know my fear was rational.”

She gave him a sorry expression. Wanting to explain further but hearing the others arrive. She brought Harry with her to meet them on the deck. 

“Ah, Harry, good to see you again after another worthy fight!” Thor said joyfully patting Harry too hard on the back again making him stumble forward. 

“Thor, good to see you as well, though I’m not sure I’ll ever get used to that.” He said rubbing his shoulder. 

The other avengers looked at Harry curiously but understood he was with Hermione by their hands that were still gripped together. A side effect of more than a decade of friendship and obtaining a sibling bond. 

“Everyone it’s my pleasure to introduce you to my brother and best friend Harry Potter. He was just informing me that he and his friends were able to set up a perimeter around the island. None of the chitauri made it outside of the island. Which doesn’t sound like much but it did lower the death and destruction toll phenomenally.”

Harry tipped his head at them with a small smile. He never really got used to Hermione singing his praises but he accepted it wouldn’t change just the same as he would always back her up no matter what. 

“It really is quite the honor to meet you all. I have heard a lot about you from Mione and needless to say I am impressed. The world owes you for what you have done today. My world sends its deepest thanks, they sent me over to make sure there was nothing else needed of us and to see what you all have determined will happen next.” Harry explained. 

They all shifted to see the reclined form of Loki on the ground of Stark's living room. The ground around him was caved in like a crater from where the Hulk had had his fun. 

“Great work there big guy!” Hermione cheered and patted the Hulks green cheek. 

“Puny God.” The hulk sneered and she giggled musically. 

She turned to see Harry staring at the Hulk in a mixture of concern and curiosity. She judged him with her elbow frowning at his insistence to stare. 

“Sorry, I was having first year flashbacks.” He grinned sheepishly. 

“I think I’ll take that drink now.” Loki groaned from the floor as he looked to see all the avengers gathered above him. Clint has even pulled his bow and notched an arrow just in case the trickster decided to try anything. 

The group had decided after an intense row to send Loki back to Asgard with Thor. Even in the magical world Harry and Hermione didn’t believe they had anything that would be able to hold him long term. They were forced to use a silencing spell on Loki after he made the comment that he would gratefully allow Hermione to hold him captive herself. The others frowned and seeing there was probably something more vulgar coming next Harry shot the spell to silence him, breaking into a laugh afterwards. 

“Sorry Mione. It’s just you would attract the nutter.”

Hermione snorted and rolled her eyes. 

“Says the man who married Draco Malfoy.” She elbowed him playfully. 

=================================

They stood in the park and bid their farewells as Thor and Loki were prepared to leave for Asgard. Thor gave Hermione one last long hug before releasing her. 

“If you change your mind and would like to come visit just let me know. I will have Heimdall check in on you from time to time. And if I ever come back I will be the one dropping in for a visit.” He gave her a kiss on the cheek that left her blushing and his silenced brother rolling his eyes. 

“I look forward to it.” Hermione said with a smile, backing up to stand next to Harry. 

The two Asgardians grabbed a hold of the container with the tesseract and Thor twisted the knob. With a bright light and flash they were gone. 

“Well!” Tony clapped his hands before pushing a button on his watch that summoned his car. 

“It’s been real and it’s been fun...” he stayed walking over to toss himself into the driver's seat. 

“But there’s science to do. Glinda if you ever want to ditch shield, there is always an opening for you at Stark enterprises. In fact the good doctor has agreed to come work with me. We could build our own little team: the magic green men or something. You know what we can work on the name. But there is a lab space with your name on it just say the word. 

Now, I bid all you lovely lads and ladies a good day. Buckle up Brucey it’s time to go.” 

Bruce gave them all an apologetic smile and shook their hands before climbing into the car with Tony. A sound of squealed tires later and they were gone. 

Hermione and Harry were left standing with Clint, Natasha and Steve. They were all shaking their head at the exit Tony had made. 

“So, you sure we can’t persuade you to stick around for a little while?” Natasha asked, turning to Hermione. 

Hermione gave her a sad smile. 

“I’ll be back. I promise eventually I will be. And you all three have my number if you need me.” She said looking at Clint and Steve. 

“But I am going to be busy for a while working with our people. This was more involvement than we ever expected and the whole purpose they allowed me to leave and join shield in the first place was to avoid things like this. I saw someone spray paint I love the enchantress on a wall downtown. I didn’t exactly keep my role low key.” She giggled. 

“However once I get it all taken care of I will be back. After all if I’m not here who is going to cook on Thursday’s?” She embraced her redhead friend and then her favorite archer. 

“You take some time off alright. Go home for a while and decompress.” Hermione ordered Clint and he nodded, smiling and pressing a kiss to her forehead. 

Turning to Steve while Harry spoke with the two assassins Hermione held out her hand for him to shake. Steve eyed it funny before using it to pull her into a hug. 

“There, that’s a mug better goodbye.” He said smiling into the top of her curls. 

“It’s not really goodbye. More like a see you later. Besides now that you're thawed out someone has to show you all the important things you’ve missed out on!” She winked at him. 

“It’s a date.” He said, giving her his winning smile that made her heart skip a beat. 

“Alright. Well then I will see you all soon. Remember to call me if you need me and I can be there. Wherever you are in a minute. Be safe and watch out for each other.” 

She stepped back and took Harry’s hand as he pulled a portkey from his pocket. He held it out and they both put a finger on it. Counting down from three she looked up to give them all a smile before they spun off. 

Until next time....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> .  
> .  
> .  
> This wraps up part 1 of this story. Look for part two coming soon!  
> Hope you all enjoyed.


End file.
